fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrow
Harrow (そうりょ Souryo) is an Artificial Life-Form created by an entire pantheon of deities, using the original corpses of the Arch-Demons, and their own blood. However, what they created was... incredible deadly, capable of killing immortals without the use of magic. Before he could do any harm, he was sealed away, deep in the ocean. However, as ships sailed across the waves, near the coasts of his tomb, tendrils of darkness rose from the depths, upon each tip the head of a hound, and massacred passing ships, survivors noting the eerie, child-like laughter as he mercilessly slaughtered sailors, leading old tales and poems to deem him Humankind's Nightmare Personified '(ヒューマンナイトメアしょほう ''Hyuuman Naitomea Shohou) Appearance Standing at foot-foot-eleven, and weighing at 97 pounds, Harrow appears to be rather humanoid. The male is muscular and toned, despite his relatively small frame as compared to others. He has two long antennae on his ears, and a large shell-like armor over his head that resembles a helmet. There are dark pigmented areas on his arms, legs, chest, and head. Oddly, he is always barefoot. He also possesses a powerful tail, equipped with a stinger that serves as his weapon. It is worth noting that both his hands and feet have only four fingers each, and seems to wear a small, navy vest. Personality Harrow considers himself superior to all other forms of life, after studying various species. The male is also merciless, as he shows no empathy towards humans and views them as nothing other than a food source. The male is obsessed for his revenge, as he has been waiting patiently for many, many years. Very cold and calculation, he is quite adept and learns things at an astonishing rate, being capable of mastering any form seen of board games in just ten matches and defeat world champions with ease. Harrow can tell easily if a subordinate is hiding something or not from him, but at the same time he can sense their loyalty to him, causing him to put their loyalty to the test before considering to punish them, even more so if they answer truthfully despite doing so may inquire admitting to a miscalculation. Despite his intelligence, he can be childish at times. That's what he really is at heart, a child, as he may play hide-and-seek with those who he wishes to absorb, and for his love of board games. Most of all, Harrow's defining trait is his pride. From the time of his birth to the moments of his death, he exhibited a strong confidence in himself and conviction in his actions. Because of his pride and confidence in his abilities he displays a code of honor, such as during matches of chess and checkers, to the actual field of combat. He seems to have a softer, caring side, as he showed mercy to a human child, wandering blindly near the place were he was meditating, watching them with almost an amused sort of fashion, as the little girl played with small animals. Even though what he believes he is doing is right, he often questions why he exists. Is he just some tool for the gods? Or some sick experiment that failed, and was cast away? He tries not to think of these things too much, not enough to affect the task at hand, but the thought always lingers in the back of his mind. Abilities Natural Abilities '''Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: Harrow relies entirely on bare-handed combat to kill his opponent. His fighting style seems to be based on a combination of his superhuman physical attributes and unmatched intelligence. He mainly resorts to chops and attacks with his tail, which are so powerful they can easily destroy anything they come in contact with and so quick they are invisible to almost anyone. He usually aims for critical spots right away, ending the fight in an instant. He has also shown to be capable of knocking out significantly less powerful people, by applying pressure on their neck, controlling his movements perfectly in spite of moving at arguably supersonic speed. Unfathomable Speed and Reflexes: Harrow can rip off limbs and obliterate entire bodies before a regular human can even react. He, in conjunction with his High Speed Magic could travel at speeds approaching Mach 1(the same speed at which the sonic barrier is broken). After absorbing an angel, he gained the ability to fly, allowing him to move at super-sonic speed in mere seconds. Unfathomable Agility: Harrow is able to move from angle to angle deftly, as seen in his fight with the angel Raziel, in which he repeatedly avoided being blown away by strikes faster than sound. Absorption: Due to the tail on his back, Harrow can absorb the life energy and Ethernano of any creature, taking it for his own. In some cases, doing this to a highly powerful mage could allow him to take their magic, and use it as his own. Immortality: Harrow is, in some sense, immortal. His body has an insane healing healing factor, capable of complete regenerating in mere minutes, even if only a few cells of his body remain, and thus, he has to be completely burned or vaporized to kill him permanently. Genius-Level Intellect: Harrow has extraordinary intelligence, being able to learn and master nearly anything he comes across of, he also uses his intelligence for board games in his battles, and eventually succeeds by doing so. Also, seeing as how he epitomizes the meaning of melting pot, his intelligence is far beyond the likes of even the most intellectual humans. Master Strategist: He can create quick and effective means to defeat Raziel during his intense battle and found a way to elude through the angel's powerful defenses and was able to severely injure him in the process. The time that he spent when playing board games have greatly bolstered his skills in perception and has gave him supernatural foresight as he can disrupt the flow of his opponents efficiently. This enhanced perception is what allowed him to win in his fight with Raziel as he was able to pick up on what was called a pattern so small it couldn't even be called a bias, which caused him to take the angel's left arm and right leg. Magical Abilities Configuration Magic (コンフィギュレーションまほう Konfigyureeshon Mahou) Is a potent form of Molding Magic that allows the user to manipulate atoms and other particles of matter, along with Ethernano, allowing the user to manifest sphere of Ethernano-infused plasma, or create a wall of steel out of thin air. Considered the "highest level" of molding magic, Configuration Magic can alter, well, anything really. By subtracting or adding protons, a user could turn air into gold, or a rock into a diamond. Users of this magic often transmute Ethernano in the air to a physical form, using such techniques as Magic Ray, and other similar skills. A user cannot, however, manipulate organic tissue other than their own, unless said tissue is dead. Some users can even use a sort of pseudo-necromancy, by "repairing" a dead body, then manipulating it to the user's will. [[High Speed|'High Speed']]' Magic '(神足 神足 Hai Supīdo [Kotari]) is a type of Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. Zenkai '''(ぜんかい) is a special technique that allows the user to absorb '''massive amounts of Ethernano from the surrounding air for a short period of time, giving a large increase to their abilities. In doing so, the user can become very volatile, sometimes even becoming like a bomb, due to the flow of energy that is constantly pouring into the user. To prevent this, Harrow must use the increase of energy as it enters the body, leaving for it no time to build up and explode. Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. Harrow is one of the many users of the magic, inheriting it after the absorption of the angel Raziel. The male will often use this magic to create spheres of very dense light to attack, or use it to give energy to plasma created by Configuration Magic. Ragnarok Mode (ハルマゲドンけいしき''' Harumagedon Keishiki) is a very, very powerful mode that is similar to that of Dragon Force in terms of how it is obtained, and the effects it has on the body. Ragnarok can be achieved if Harrow absorbs a creature with an '''significantly '''large amount of magical energy compared to his own, forcing him to enter this form in order to control it. In doing so, he seems to receive a large increase in power, much higher than Zenkai grants. However, the form soon fades after doing so. Harrow theorizes that if he continued to absorb creatures with larger energy, then the form could be obtained by simply concentrating. His appearance changes drastically, becoming taller, with a V-shaped crest on his head, becoming a dark green shade, with orange membranes and a weird mouthpiece on his face, with tiny, green wings. He seems to gain more control of atoms during the mode, more specifically, manipulation of Plasma, which he combines with his Heavenly Body Magic to create a unique form of magic. * '''Heavenly Configuration Magic: Is a potent form of magic that Harrow wields in his Ragnarok state. Similar to Demonic Energy Magic, Harrow gains the ability to manipulate energy, but, instead of absorbing then redirecting it, he can change it into a completely different form of energy. For example, he could changed the mechanical energy of his movement to nuclear energy to wield as a weapon. History Harrow was a biological weapon created by the gods a few hundred years after the war with The Damned, with the intention of killing off demon-kind before they had the opportunity to cause any more harm. Crafting from the blood of the gods, and bits of DNA from the original Arch-Demon corpses, Harrow entered the world, ready to be the ultimate immortal-killing tool. However, he began to learn. About humanity, about the demons, and the deities that created him. Curious, he honed his strategy using various board games, such as checkers and chess, able to defeat masters of the games in under ten matches. But, the gods realized that he was becoming more of a free-thinker, and could possibly turn against them, so they dispatched their most powerful angel to subdue him, Raziel. The angel combated fiercely with the artificial life-form, but was overpowered and absorbed into Harrow's bio-mass. The deities turned to their prophet for an answer. She declared that with the help from demons, he could be bound for many, many years, but one day he would return. Taking this as their only option, the gods requested Genesis to create a chain, capable of binding the life-form. The king created a special chain, made from Lucielium, and confronting Harrow himself. Their battle shook through the dimensions, before Genesis managed to seal him away, deep under the ocean. But, Harrow's chains weaken. He's spent many, many years held prisoner. His existence, the dire prophecy, forgotten. The gods were warned, but they did nothing themselves. It's only a matter of time until those chains break... Trivia * Harrow's history was based on the Greek Monster Scylla, and the Mayan God Ah Puch, along with the Fenris Wolf' '''from Norse myth. * Harrow's appearance is based from ''Meruem, from the HunterxHunter franchise. Category:Artificial Being Category:Molding Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Anti-Hero